sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Grayson
)]] Name: Ben Grayson Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Art, the human form, reading. Appearance: Ben is on the shorter side of the height spectrum, about 5’7 and with a wiry frame that weighs around 135 lbs. His straight hair is black and usually unkempt, framing the sides of a thin, sharply angled face with high cheekbones. Small eyes are brown, with lids almost perpetually narrowed. His jaw sports some peach fuzz, but it’s hardly enough to warrant shaving. For clothing, Ben prefers darker colors. Black pants, a tasteful green and button up shirt, brown ankle boots. Biography: Ben was born to Emily and Derrick Grayson. His mother a doctor and his father a professor, Ben enjoyed all the privileges such careers afforded his family. Early childhood seemed an idyllic time, his mother keeping his schedule filled with activities. Art, music, books, plays, karate, there were few times when Ben wasn't involved with something. From a young age, he showed interest in his mother's work. Though he could hardly comprehend the complex jargon of medical journals and texts, he perused through their pictures. Emily encouraged him, taking him on tours of her ward in the hospital. By sharing this, they grew close, though Derrick was present to offer short tidbits of advice. Years later, Ben would reflect that his busyness had served a purpose: To distract him from the cracks of conflict appearing in his family's togetherness. For at age fourteen, Ben discovered his father's affair. Still enamored with his mother's medical books, he'd been shuffling through the shared office in search for something new to read. Derrick had left the computer on and Ben couldn't help but take a peek at an opened email. At the same time, his father reentered the room. Things unraveled quickly. Both Derrick and Emily had stayed together through some ill-fated notion that Ben would most benefit from their keeping of pretenses. With the truth in the open, there was no more reason to pretend. Ben entered high school just as his parents' divorce completed, both of them pledging to still fund his education. He'd had a few friends before, but rather than turn to them or his mother, he retreated. Spending long hours in the science lab, he took to drawing the skeleton model. Metatarsals, the fibula, the humerus, he filled a sketchbook, even depicting the arrangement of organs in a person's torso. Freshmen and sophomore year passed. Ben continued to eschew socializing, his grades average except for in science. His relationship with his mother also deteriorated, down to superficial conversations and passing glances as they walked down the same hall. Secretly, Ben began watching SOTF-TV. He knew his mother would decry such blatant disregard for the sanctity of life. Ben had no qualms. To him, death was just another stage of life. Besides, it was interesting. Ben’s interest in the human form did not abate at the beginning of junior year. By now, he had cemented his own solitary nature. Occasionally, a more popular student would make a snide comment, but mostly they left him alone. That is, until, one of them saw the subject of Ben’s drawings. He’d been sitting in the cafeteria, using a corner of his sketchbook, to the angle of a shoulder blade. Almost finished, he turned his pencil to erase a mistake when someone snatched the book away. Ben launched to his feet, but the other boy was much taller, flipping through the sketches. It was all there, like some sort of macabre diary. From the curl of intestines, to a ghastly severed limb. Ben didn’t care, though. He just wanted his book back. A crowd began to gather and attracted the attention of an administrator. Ben thought it’d end there, with people dispersing except for himself and the other boy. The administrator took Ben’s book and began glancing through. Ben knew there was nothing decidedly wrong about his drawings, but the administrator’s eyes belied uneasiness. Curtly, he gave the popular boy detention and told Ben he might want to keep his strange book at home. In addition, Emily was alerted to the incident. She had not known about his art. Ben resisted, but eventually let her see it. The same mild disturbance showed in her face, followed by a short exchange on whether Ben was alright. He gave short replies, only retreating further. Thereafter, people talked about the incident, exaggerating the content of his drawings and saying he liked to draw dead bodies. Ben ignored them and sat in the science room at lunch. Advantages: With his mother’s background and guidance, Ben has knowledge in first aid. Disadvantages: Ben’s social isolation. He has no one to call upon. Furthermore, his lack of practice in socializing has made him unsure how to act when forced into such a situation. Designated Number: Team Pink no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: Full set of team bandannas Conclusion: Can a boy overcome his social ineptitudes to last with a weapon that practically forces manipulation upon him? Tune in to find out! Mentor's Comment: Well, he's definitely a support role with his skills, but with clever use, he could really complement the others well, I think. If, uh, if any of them actually talk with each other. The above biography is as written by Mungo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Vincent Sullivan 'Collected Weapons: '''Full set of team bandannas (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Shawn Morrison 'Enemies: 'Jaszmine Johnson, Vincent Sullivan '''Mid-game Evaluation: Ben woke up on the western beach, where he checked his bag. In it, he found his weapon: a full set of team bandannas, with multiple pinks indicating his team. After he tied a pink bandanna around his head, Lynn Boden approached him asking him whether he was on her team. After searching in his bag while asking her what team she's in, he backed up from her and ran away. After trying to figure out where he was with his map, he arrived at the forest, where he began to wear a blue bandanna. When a condom flew at his direction, he saw Marion Clayton, training with her sword. After a peaceful conversation between them, Marion suggested to find their own teammates and part, which Ben agreed to. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "Yeah, gold. That's me. I've been around." Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ben, in chronological order Sandbox: *Hide in Plain Sight SOTF-TV: *Lost Memento *Family Time Never Lasts *Lucidity *Wising Up *Time To Pretend *Metanoia Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ben. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters